Fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules may have high purities and monodispere properties, compared with a polymer material. The fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules may have optically transparent properties and fluorescent properties capable of emitting light. Thus, the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules may be optically used for various fields.
Various researches about several methods or processes for synthesizing the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules have been performed for the long time, However, the conventional researches have revealed relatively complex processes for synthesizing the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules. That is, according to the conventional methods of synthesizing the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecule, there are lots of issues, which should be required to be solved, such as a total synthesis time, a synthesis efficiency, an economic matter, etc. In order to solve these issues, research and development about economical and efficient methods for synthesizing the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules are required. Furthermore, a wide application of the fluorescent amorphous carbon molecules can be further available through the application of various molding methods or patterning methods such as a nano imprinting process for forming a pattern on a glass material.